


An Unexpected New Year’s Kiss Tale

by Miffy



Series: Blue Skies Are Coming [7]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, New Year's Kiss, enemies to lovers to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:37:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miffy/pseuds/Miffy
Summary: Katniss Everdeen never had been very fond of Peeta Mellark, and especially not since she lost the school’s senior class president position to him. So, how on earth did she find herself sharing a New Year’s kiss with him? And why can’t she stop thinking about it?-Based on the prompt "I hate you, but we kissed at midnight on New Year's and now I can't stop thinking about it"





	

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while, but I still wanted to wish you all an amazing 2017 and this fic is my way in doing so ;) 
> 
> Tbh I don’t know anything about class presidents and those elections probably aren’t just before Christmas break irl, but whatever, they are in this AU :3 Hope you like :) xx

Katniss Everdeen hated Peeta Mellark.

Well, _hate_ was a harsh word. Disliked was better. But, _strongly_ disliked.

Yes, Katniss Everdeen strongly disliked Peeta Mellark.

Something about him just rubbed her the wrong way. He was just too handsome, too nice, and too popular. Everyone seemed to like him and his damn cupcakes. (Those goddamn baked goods had cost her the election for senior class president of their high school Panem Valley HS, so she was totally entitled in hating ( _disliking_ ) the baked goods just as much as him.)

Peeta was the captain of the school’s wrestling team, he tutored AP Art History to ten different kids (or something like it, but what was even more annoying was that he was also tutoring her sister, Prim), every teacher adored him, and he always helped to pick up someone’s books when they dropped them. Katniss was pretty sure all of the girls (and some boys, too) just did it on purpose to get his attention.

And he had that whole classically-handsome-like-a-Greek-god thing going on, to make matters even more insufferable.

Katniss hadn’t minded him before the whole election fiasco, but she’d just really wanted to win. Not just because it would’ve looked great on her college applications, but also because she actually had some ideas she wanted to carry out. Like her plan to finance the more artistic after school clubs (like the glee club she was in), make a free lunch plan for the less fortunate, start a LGBT+ support group (not that being a member of the LGBT+ community wasn’t accepted at Panem Valley HS, but it would’ve been nice if there was an official meeting place and time), and more.

She supposed Mellark was going to use his newly won position to finance getting sexier wrestling uniforms and a fancier prom. 

Katniss tried to ignore her wounded pride and to use her energy on focussing on her disappointment instead. But, at least it’d been a close call. He’d only won with two more votes. _And_ she was the Vice to his President, which meant that maybe she couldn’t fulfil her plans, but at least it was a nice addition on her college apps.

She startled on her way to her next class – her attention was on the text she was sending her dad, so she hadn’t heard him calling her name until he’d caught up with her.

‘Katniss, hi’ he’d said, successful in getting her attention, but giving her a minor heart attack in doing so, which lead her to dropping all of her books.

If Katniss hadn’t recognised his voice, she would’ve immediately known it was him when she saw someone with a head full of golden blond curls crouch down to pick up her books. ‘Here you go’ Mellark said with his trademark Peeta Mellark smile. It was a little too chipper and blinding for her taste.

‘You didn’t have to do that’ she grumbled.

‘It was no problem’ he was still smiling. ‘Besides, it was my fault you dropped them. I apologise’

Katniss refrained herself from rolling her eyes. God, why was he always so— _gentlemanly_? ‘No need’ she assured him, as she tried to walk away from him. He didn’t get the message.

‘I’m glad I just ran into you. I feel like I barely saw you this week. Anyway, I wanted to wish you a nice Christmas break. Have any plans?’ he said in barely one breath – another thing about Mellark that annoyed her; he was _too_ _talkative_.

‘Yup’ she said, popping the p. ‘Just the classical stuff; carolling with the glee club, making snowmen with Prim, marathoning Harry Potter’ she added to not seem too rude.

‘Well, nothing beats the classics’ he smiled, brightly, before it turned shy. ‘Katniss, I was wondering—‘

‘Oh, this is my class’ she interjected, abruptly stopping in front of the classroom. ‘You have a nice break, too. See you in the new year’ she said, before turning around and walking into her next class.

 

* * *

 

 

Turned out Katniss did see Peeta before the new year, and that was all thanks to one Gale Hawthorne – someone who was supposed to be her _best friend_.

Gale had come over to watch some Japanese horror movie they could talk over with useless commentary and stuff himself with Mrs. Everdeen’s famous apple fritters. Katniss’ parents had gone out to a church’s Christmas concert and Prim was at her girlfriend’s.

‘I don’t want to, Gale. I just want to go in and out, not stay there for hours. Why can’t you go on your own?’ she complained, eyes still on the TV where a girl was getting murdered by some dude with a machete.

‘I can’t go to a party I’ve barely been invited to. You’ve been _fully_ invited, so it’ll look better when I tag along with you’

Katniss groaned out loud. ‘For the love of God – you haven’t been “barely invited”. Madge invited you just as much as she invited me’

‘No, she added me as an afterthought. She asked Finnick and Annie to come, and because I was standing with them, she had to include me to be polite’

‘If she only asked you to be polite, then I don’t get why you want to go at all’ she stuffed herself with an apple fritter and munched on it.

‘Because it’s _Madge Undersee_ , Catnip’ he said it like that would explain everything, and to her it did.

She swallowed her mother’s delicious creation before replying. ‘Right, yeah, the girl you’ve been pining after for—how long has it been?’

Gale sighed, defeated. ‘I haven’t been counting’

‘Luckily I have. Two and a half years’ she said dryly, and she added a heavy sigh to express how tiring being his friend was.

Gale rolled his grey eyes at her dramatics. ‘If you had, then why ask?’

‘Because I’m a horrible friend who likes to make a fool out of you’ she chuckled.

‘No, you’re an amazing friend who would do anything to make your best friend, _me_ , happy. And you always have my back, you’re always honest with me, and when Posy got her period you helped me get her pads. See – _amazing_ friend’ Gale pointed out with a smirk, hoping he could convince her with his flattering words.

Katniss knew exactly what he was doing. ‘All of that is true, yes’ she said, adding, ‘But, what’s in it for me – besides the title of Gale’s Best Friend Forever?’

‘I’ll get you free French fries for a month’ he said without missing a beat.

Katniss hummed and softly tapped her chin with her index finger, indicating she was thinking it over. ‘The sheet music of Adele’s “25” just came out-‘ she started, but her best friend already knew where she was going.

‘Deal, but it’ll also be your Christmas present, and you have to be me wingwoman’ he offered, and she agreed. They even shook hands on it.

‘Who’s coming to this party anyway?’ she asked after a moment spend watching the movie again.

Gale grinned and Katniss hated the wicked twinkle in his eyes; it promised nothing good. ‘Everyone’

Katniss groaned loudly into the sofa cushion she’d been holding. ‘Goddammit, Gale. _Fuck_!’

Gale just laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

‘I hate people’ Katniss sighed when they walked into Madge Undersee’s lavish home. It was filled with people from school. Most of them drunk, even more of them wasted.

‘Then I’m honoured you chose me as one of your three friends’ Gale quipped. ‘Let’s go find Madge. Say hi and all. Be polite’

Madge was a close friend of Katniss. They were in glee cub together and shared some classes. She was smart, funny in a sarcastic way, ambitious, sweet, and loved to dye her hair in all the colours of the rainbow. It was no wonder Gale had liked her for so long, but Madge had just gotten out of a two year long relationship with her (now ex) girlfriend Johanna Mason, and had made it clear she wanted to enjoy being single for the time being.

Katniss had obviously planned to stop by and wish her friends a good New Year, maybe even drink a drink or two, and of course she would’ve asked Gale along, but then leave after an hour or so. Now she had to stick it out and play Gale’s wingwoman, but at the bright side, she was enjoying some new sheet music now. Adele was worth it; her idol was even worth dealing with that awful New Year’s kiss tradition.

She’d barely survived the kiss under the mistletoe Marvel gave her at work. That one had left her shivering – and not in a good way.

They found Madge in the living room, talking to someone, but she excused herself when she saw Katniss and Gale entering. Madge had sprayed her hair with some kind of silver glitter spray, making her hair look like it was holding a million stars, and her smile was just as bright when she greeted them.

‘I’m so glad you two made it!’ Madge gave Katniss a hug and she smiled at Gale.  

‘Thanks for the invite’ Gale smiled sheepishly, and the two of them held each other’s gaze for a beat too long. Katniss began to feel a little awkward.

‘ _Oh_ , Katniss!’ Madge snapped her bonnie blue eyes back to Katniss’ silvery ones, obviously remembering something. ‘You’ll sing a song with me tonight, right? I hired a karaoke machine, but we can also just use our piano if you prefer’ she smiled, excited.

‘Just let me get a few drinks in my system and I’m all yours’ Katniss promised her friend, knowing Madge wouldn’t take no for an answer.

‘Great!’ the blonde cheered, before turning her attention to Gale. ‘I was wondering if you wanted to be my beer pong partner, Gale?’

Katniss could see the tips of his ears turn red, and she suppressed a smile. ‘Yeah, uh—‘ he coughed to strengthen his voice, a nervous habit of his. ‘Sounds wonderful’

‘Then let’s go and win a game. You don’t mind, right, Katniss?’ Madge added, her elation turning a little into concern.

‘No, of course not. I’ll see you guys later’ she assured them.

Gale and Madge disappeared into the crowd of Madge’s guests, and Katniss found herself a drink. She wasn’t really someone who loved parties like this, but Madge’s were always nice enough for Katniss to stick around at least a couple of hours. Madge always played nice music and invited people Katniss called friends.

She ran into Johanna, who she hadn’t seen much of after the break-up with Madge, and caught up with the girl while drinking some mulled wine. Annie dragged her off to the dancefloor, where Madge found her for their duet. They sang Queen’s “Bohemian Rhapsody”, and when she went to the beverage table to get another mulled wine someone joined her.

‘You have an amazing voice, Katniss. I always thought so’ he said, and when she looked up she found Peeta Mellark smiling at her.

‘Thank you’ she said, dumbly. She was too surprised to find him next to her and to find out he knew she could sing to say something else. Or to say more.

‘So, how’s, _uh_ , — Buttercup?’

‘ _Buttercup_?’ she asked confused. _Why on earth did he want to know about Prim’s horrible pet?_ ‘Well, that wretched cat still hasn’t kicked the bucket’ she answered. ‘Unfortunately’ she added in a whisper.

Mellark chuckled, and her stomach warmed – not because of the sound he made, but because of the wine that was in her system, of course. ‘Yes, Prim might’ve mentioned you didn’t get along with her cat during tutoring’

Bewildered, Katniss asked, ‘You two talk about me during tutoring? I thought you were supposed to help her with her Art History class?’

Peeta’s cheeks burned a bright red. It was kind of adorable. ‘Obviously I do that, too’

‘ _Too_?’ she cocked an eyebrow at him.

Peeta dropped his gaze to her feet, chuckled nervously, and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘Well, this just got awkward’

Normally his earlier confession would’ve made Katniss blush and stutter, but the wine had emboldened her. ‘I’ll forgive you if Prim aces all her tests’ she negotiated, teasingly.

Mellark laughed, bright and grateful. ‘Deal. So, how did carolling go?’ he asked, before she had the chance to say goodbye and find her way back to Annie.

They chatted for a while about their breaks and then Harry Potter. Peeta seemed a little nervous, but very eager to continue the conversation, and even though Katniss felt a little awkward talking to the guy she thought she disliked, it was nice. He’d even made her laugh twice.

‘No, I’m just saying that Order of the Phoenix is the best because—‘ he started, before someone nearby interrupted him by yelling that it was only two minutes before midnight. ‘ _Oh_ , well, I guess that means you should go and find your boyfriend’ he seemed disappointed.

‘What? What boyfriend?’ Katniss asked, confused.

Peeta rubbed his neck. ‘The guy that came with you?’

‘Gale?’ she snorted. ‘Yeah, definitely not’

‘So, do you have any other plans to ring in the new year?’ a faint blush crept up his neck and he licked his lips.

‘Uhhh.. No..’ she mumbled, awkwardly, wondering what he was getting at.

The blush had reached his cheeks and intensified. ‘Okay, me neither. Would you like to—uh, ring it in _together_?’ he cringed, obviously regretting his choice of words.

Katniss could feel her face heat up as she realised what he was asking. She didn’t know why, it was probably the drinks doing their thing or maybe the hopeful look in his eyes that she didn’t want to kill, but suddenly she heard herself say, ‘Sure’

Peeta’s eyes widened in surprise, before his lips turned into a breath-taking smile. Katniss was kind of mesmerized by him and the way his sky-blue eyes lit up with joy. He stepped into her personal space, his roving eyes searching hers for hints of regret or doubts. But, for some reason or the other, Katniss didn’t feel any.

She could hear people around her counting down while she was caught in Peeta’s gaze, and when they were at 1, he kissed her. Peeta's mouth was warm against hers, and she let her fingers travel from his chest to his neck, tangling in the curls at the base of his skull.

Katniss hadn't really kissed many people--her three week boyfriend Thom, and then some people at a couple of games of spin the bottle--but she liked this kiss, and she was just tipsy enough to feel like more practice was a good thing, not an intimidating one. And this one was about a million times better than the one she had had with Marvel, where the guy had just stuck his tongue down her throat – hard and wet and just, _disgusting_. Kissing Peeta was softer and slower. He made it very enjoyable.

One of his strong hands came up to cradle her head, and Katniss leaned into his touch. With one last stroke of her tongue Katniss retreated, but Peeta wasn’t entirely done yet. He sucked on her lower lip, making a small moan escape her, and Katniss could feel him smiling against her lips.

She didn’t know who leaned back in for a second kiss, but one followed. It was short, but firm, and nothing more than the press of their lips against the other’s. But, it was _good_.

Katniss was very confused (and flushed) when she pulled back her lips, before wishing Peeta a happy new year in a whisper and making a hasty retreat.

She barely saw Gale making out with Madge in a corner.

 

* * *

 

 

The next week went by in the blink of an eye, and before Katniss knew it, she was back at school. She’d spend her last week of winter break thinking more about her kiss with Peeta than she’d like to admit, but it still had been an enjoyable week off.

On Monday night, the first day back at school, Katniss plunked down on Prim’s bed.

Her sister was sitting at her desk, making her homework with Spotify on. ‘What’s wrong?’ Primrose asked without looking up.

‘Nothing’

‘Then why are you falling down on top of my bed?’ Prim pointed out.

‘Can’t a girl come and visit said girl’s sister in said girl’s sister’s room?’ Katniss remarked.

‘Fair enough’

Prim continued with her homework and Katniss kept pondering on her sister’s bed.

‘Tomorrow’s the first student council meeting’ Katniss said after a moment of silence. ‘I still have no idea why Mellark asked me to be VP’

It wasn’t just that she was nervous about being her adversary’s veep, her nerves were mainly to blame on the fact that she hadn’t seen or spoken to Peeta since their kiss. Katniss didn’t know how to behave around him or what to expect from a post-kiss Peeta Mellark. It would’ve helped if she’d even just seen a _glance_ of the guy at school today, but Katniss hadn’t had such luck. So, the first time Katniss would see Peeta since she’d moaned into his mouth was at a student council meeting. _Great.._

‘Because you’re the best person for the job. He knows that and he’s not an idiot’ Prim answered without missing a beat or looking up from her textbook, bringing Katniss back to the present.

‘Yeah, but why choose _me_? I was his opponent’ Katniss pressed.

‘Because he liked your agenda and values your opinion’ her sister replied.

Katniss snorted. ‘Did he tell you that during tutoring?’

‘Maybe’ Prim finished the sentence she was scribbling down, and looked up to meet her sister’s gaze. ‘He’s a good guy, Kat. And he really likes you – maybe you should give him a chance’

Katniss sighed. ‘I just really wanted to be president, lil’ duck… It would’ve been nice if the theatre kids could’ve gotten new costumes and the glee club—‘

‘Yeah, not what I meant’

‘Then what did you mean?’ she asked confused, and Prim gave her an unimpressed look. That’s what made it click. Ever since Prim had gotten together with Rue, her little sister was adamant in finding Katniss someone that would, to quote Prim, “save her from being a teenage spinster or whatever”.

Katniss huffed. ‘ _Peeta Mellark_?!’ she laughed. ‘ _Hell_ no’

‘Why not?’ her sister pressed, a little heated.

‘Just _no_ ’ Katniss said stubbornly. ‘He’s just— I don’t know,’ she shrugged, ‘too good looking’

Prim burst out in laughter. ‘What?!’ 

‘Peeta’s just, _uh_ , not my type’ Katniss tried, and she got hit with the memory of their kiss again. She licked her lips reflectively, her heart sped up, and a shiver went through her – a good one this time. It was a good one every time she thought of her kiss with Peeta.

 _Fuck_. A reaction like that probably meant nothing good.

‘You know how I feel about human rights and such’ Katniss began, both to convince Prim and _herself_ of Peeta being a bad fit for her. ‘I always try to defend the underdog and I need someone who’ll fight that fight with me. Not someone who’ll spend that money on the “more cool stuff”’ Katniss said this while using air quotes, ‘like wrestling outfits and school dances’ she couldn’t help her scowl as she said her last sentence.

‘Yes, Peeta did promise those things during his campaign speech’ the blonde granted. ‘But, he’s also going to do more. He _cares_ , Kat. He _wants_ to make the school a better place and he chose _you_ to help him do that, because he knows you want that as well’

Katniss played with the hem of her shirt. ‘Let’s hope so’

‘I _know_ so’ Prim came over to her bed and laid down next to her sister. ‘Okay, something else now – what _is_ your type? What are you looking for in your future beau?’

Katniss let out a sound that was a mixture of a snort and a chuckle, and she took her time to come up with a trait that she’d like in her future boyfriend. ‘Someone who can make me laugh’ she answered softly.

‘Yes, that’s really nice’ Prim agreed, and when Katniss turned her gaze from the ceiling to her sister, Prim had a dreamy look in her eyes. ‘Rue really makes me laugh. I’m so lucky. I hope you’ll get that too, one day’

She smiled, grateful to have such a sweet sister. ‘Well, I can’t fall in love with the girl next door anymore, now can I?’ Katniss teased.

‘I suppose not’ Prim smiled, absolutely smitten. ‘Otherwise I would lose my girlfriend’

Katniss smiled. ‘Exactly. I’m looking out for you, Little Duck, by not following that cliché’

Prim chuckled and kissed her sister’s brow. ‘I know. You always are’

 

* * *

 

 

When Katniss arrived at the council’s first meeting, Peeta only gave her a shy smile when he saw her and that was all. He quickly diverted his eyes to Glimmer, who was sitting next to him, and Katniss felt the disappointment heavily in her stomach. But then she remembered how she’d walked out on him – she’d practically _fled_ , so what else was she supposed to expect?

Katniss Everdeen wouldn’t be surprised if Peeta Mellark hated her. Or, _strongly disliked_.  

She quickly sat down and minded her own business until Peeta began the meeting. He welcomed the councilmembers with a charming speech and handed everyone a printed out meeting agenda.

Katniss was flooded with shock when she saw item number one on the piece of paper. It was called “Everdeen’s lunch plan” and seemed to have about the same draft and have the exact same outcome as her idea. It meant that money that would normally go to the cheerleaders’ extra costs would now go to lunches for kids who couldn’t afford any.

It also meant that Prim had been right.

 

*

 

Katniss really wanted to speak with Peeta about the lunch plan, and apologise for the way she reacted at Madge’s party, when the meeting was over, so she lingered around the room until she and Peeta were the only ones left. She felt like she owed him something; a thank you, an apology for her dismissive behaviour – whatever it took for them to become friends.

Katniss wanted to be his friend because she now realised how wrong she’d been about him. Peeta was kind, smart, into Harry Potter, and he could make her laugh. His cupcakes were even kind of addictive, too.

‘Hi’ she said softly.

‘Hey’ he gave her a smile. ‘So, what did you think? Good first meeting, right?’

‘Amazing meeting, really. You’re going to be a great President – you already are’ she said and it was the truth. Katniss knew now that it was going to be great working together.

Peeta’s face slowly turned into one displaying gratefulness and delight. ‘Thanks, Katniss. We’re going to do great things together. At least I hope so’

‘Me too’ she smiled sheepishly and held his gaze for what felt like too long, but his eyes were just so _pretty_. ‘I’m sorry’ she blurted out as their silence stretched on and the words came out way too loud, immediately making it weird.

Peeta tilted his head, confused. ‘For what?’

Katniss felt her cheeks redden as she explained herself. ‘For bolting out of Madge’s place after, we, _uh_ , kissed’

‘No, no’ Peeta stammered as he shook his head. ‘I’m the one that should be apologising, not you’

‘What are you— _why_?’

‘I realise I came on too strongly, but it’s just—‘ Peeta laughed nervously, and the blush he was sporting made his is eyes seem even bluer than before. ‘Well, I wanted to kiss you for some time now and I guess I got carried away with excitement’

‘ _Oh_ ’ Katniss exclaimed, surprised.

‘So, yeah, sorry’ Peeta gave her rueful smile, before turning to get his book bag.

Katniss saw him walking to the door and she realised he was about to leave her, but she wasn’t done yet, so she blurted out the first thing that came to mind. ‘Well, there’s no need in apologising for such an amazing kiss’

Peeta stopped dead in his tracks and turned around, looking surprised, and that spurred her on. ‘A kiss that makes me wonder what the second would be like’ Katniss admitted.

Peeta let out breaths of laughter, relieved, blue eyes lit up with happiness. ‘Let me take you out on a date and you’ll find out’ he promised.

‘A date? That’s a little presumptuous of you’ she quipped.

‘That’s the offer. You can have the second kiss – and maybe even a third and fourth if you play your cards right – if you let me take you out’ he licked his lips.

Katniss considered, biting her lower lip. ‘Deal’

Peeta smiled a smile full of joy, elation, and wonder, and Katniss felt the corners of her lips doing the exact same thing.

Prim was going to be so smug.

 

* * *

 

 

Their second kiss was even better, but it had nothing on their third one.

 

 **~**

A lifetime filled with kisses and dates followed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It would be really amazing and appreciated if you let me now if you liked my lil' creation :D xx <3


End file.
